


I'm no pushover

by sugarjisoo



Series: Crossposted from AFF [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, protective seungcheol because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjisoo/pseuds/sugarjisoo
Summary: Joshua just wants to be a proper student body president, but a certain Jeonghan has other plans.





	I'm no pushover

Being student body president was quite a fitting title for Joshua. Despite being a transfer student from a whole other country, he quickly caught up and surpassed his peers, and was adored by all his teachers. Girls eyed him wishfully, and guys couldn’t bring themselves to hate him because his personality was so sweet and welcoming.

Well, despite his flowery high school life, there was always that one guy that managed to piss him off.

Yoon Jeonghan.

Joshua first met him by accident when he caught Jeonghan skipping class, asleep on the rooftop. Joshua first admired how nice his sleeping face was before snapping out of it and berating Jeonghan for missing class. Jeonghan merely opened one eye, yawned, then went back to sleep. Needless to say, Joshua disliked him very much (after all, "hate" is a strong word).

From then on, Jeonghan always managed to find a way to irritate him. Whether it was skipping class, carelessly tossing wrappers to the ground and littering, chewing gum (even blowing bubbles in Joshua’s face), listening to music loudly, or a few times where he purposely stepped on the back of Joshua’s foot while walking behind him, causing Joshua to nearly trip on multiple occasions.

 

“Why does he hate me so much…” Joshua groaned in frustration.

Seungcheol sighed and turned to Joshua sympathetically. They were currently at the student council meeting room, and also being the only two remaining in the room.

“Just ignore him. If you get all riled up, he’ll only tease you more.”

Joshua bit his lip. “But I’m student body president. It’s my job to catch troublemakers and scold them. But Jeonghan….”

Seungcheol moved closer to Joshua, patting his shoulder affectionately. Joshua knew Seungcheol always treated him like a little brother that needed protecting, but Joshua wished he could be seen as an authoritative figure in this school instead, like his title was supposed to be. 

It was at that moment that the door opened and none other than Yoon freaking Jeonghan walked in. Joshua, who’d been leaning on Seungcheol’s shoulder out of habit, snapped his head up at the noise. Jeonghan was eyeing the two for a moment before smirking.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt something,” he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Joshua flushed and moved away from Seungcheol. “Wh-what are you doing here?” he stammered, cursing his inability to form coherent sentences when flustered.

Jeonghan shrugged. “I was bored and wondered who was still at school. It’s like 5 now.”

“So why are you still at school then?” Seungcheol asked defensively, still annoyed by the fact that Jeonghan “interrupted” them.

Jeonghan yawned. “Fell asleep again, missed the bus. Too lazy to walk back home, parents are still at work so can’t pick me up. The usual.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “So are you gonna just wait here then?”

Jeonghan paused thoughtfully. “Well, I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he said airily again, glancing at Joshua whose face was still slightly pink. 

“You’re not intruding,” Joshua said hastily, wanting to clear up any misunderstandings. Seungcheol didn’t seem to appreciate Joshua’s choice of words as he slung an arm around Joshua protectively, pulling him closer. “Actually,” Seungcheol started. “You are intr—”

Jeonghan ignored him and moved to the chair opposite the pair. “Hey prez,” Jeonghan said to Joshua, “What do you do exactly?”

Joshua looked at Jeonghan, who was gazing back tauntingly. Joshua bit his lip.

“Just—regulating the school affairs…like watching over students behavior and stuff…” Joshua mumbled.

Jeonghan tilted his head. “Why? Isn’t it boring?”

Seungcheol’s arm was nearly crushing Joshua to death so Joshua gently pushed him away. “Um—well, I want to maintain order and keeps things running smoothly,” he said softly. “I like things neat and tidy.”

“Why though? Other students must not like you then, right?”

“I like him—” Seungcheol started.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Joshua said, gaining a bit more courage. “Someone’s gotta be the middle ground between students and teachers and I’m it. That’s all.”

Jeonghan nodded as if trying to understand. “You’re cute though. Leave the tough junk to the teachers, cuz I doubt anybody’ll be intimidated by your face.”

The heat in Joshua’s face was enough to make the temperature of the room rise. He coughed in embarrassment. “Th-thanks?” he stuttered, unsure whether that was a compliment or not. Seungcheol’s grip on him tightened once more.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t seem to like me, so I’ll be leaving now. Later~” Jeonghan skipped out of the room before Joshua could argue that Seungcheol wasn’t actually his boyfriend.

“That guy…” Joshua mumbled, his face on fire. Seungcheol glared at the doorway which Jeonghan had just left out of. 

“I can pretend to be your boyfriend if that’ll scare him off,” Seungcheol suggested, irritated by the effect Jeonghan had on his Joshua. 

Joshua sighed. “No, it’s fine. I’ll manage somehow.”

The pair made their way outside, Seungcheol leaving first as his parents had come to pick him up. It started to rain, and Joshua contemplated whether he should take out his umbrella and walk back or just wait until the rain stopped. In the end, he opened up his umbrella, only to see a certain figure sitting in a chair on his phone.

“Jeonghan?” Joshua asked, surprised. Jeonghan looked up.

“Oh, hey prez. What’s up?”

“Jeonghan, it’s nearly 6! Why haven’t you gone back yet?”

“It’s raining. I’ll get soaked.”

Joshua stalked over to Jeonghan and extended the umbrella over his head. “Now you won’t,” he stated firmly.

Jeonghan looked up at Joshua, who was standing in front of him determinedly. His lips curved upwards and he stood up as well.

“This isn’t a trap, is it prez?” Jeonghan asked casually.

Joshua snorted. “No, you’re right, it is. This umbrella’s actually a death ray that eliminates people that drive me crazy.”

Jeonghan smiled slyly. “I drive you crazy?”

Joshua turned to Jeonghan in disbelief. “Have you just now realized?”

Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows as if he was thinking about it. “Is your mind constantly thinking about me?” he asked.

The phrasing of the question left Joshua slightly taken aback. “Um—yes? Er, I mean, not constantly—I mean—”

Jeonghan laughed and the sound was surprisingly nice. Joshua was suddenly aware of the closeness in proximity between them as they both shared the umbrella.

“Um—which way is your house?” Joshua said, trying to remain steady.

Jeonghan paused. “I dunno. I never walk myself home, so…”

Joshua groaned. “Why did you agree to come with me if you don’t even know your way home?” he asked in frustration.

“Well, who could resist a cute guy asking to share an umbrella with you? I know I couldn’t,” Jeonghan said plainly.

Joshua really despised Jeonghan’s straightforwardness. He blushed and looked away. “Are you dumb…” he mumbled, pulling out his phone so he could locate Jeonghan’s place through GPS.

“Your address?” Joshua asked.

“Taking the first step already?” Jeonghan teased. Joshua looked at him in annoyance and Jeonghan laughed. “Here, I’ll type it in.”

Jeonghan tapped at the screen. Joshua hummed to himself while waiting. After a moment, Jeonghan handed the phone back.

“Here. I put in my cell number too, by the way.”

A new contact was added under the name of "♡The Love of My Life♡". Joshua flushed and looked at Jeonghan who was looking back smugly. This guy… He made a mental note to change the contact name when he got the chance.

Joshua quickly opened up the GPS again and followed it, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in his throat every time Jeonghan’s shoulder brushed against him.

“We’re here,” Joshua muttered. Jeonghan sighed.

“Oh, how disappointing. Our romantic little date was cut short. This is the part where I insist on walking you back to your house but unfortunately, I don’t have an umbrella. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow, prez~”

Joshua gaped at him and Jeonghan winked before entering his house.

Joshua returned the next day, dreading having to see Jeonghan again. Seungcheol quickly caught on and was furious when Joshua said he walked Jeonghan back.

“Why would you do that?!” he exclaimed.

Joshua shrugged. “I couldn’t just leave him there,” he justified.

Seungcheol shook his head. “You’re too nice to be president. No wonder Jeonghan gets away with it. He probably sees you as a pushover.”

Joshua pouted and Seungcheol smiled, pulling him into a sidehug. At that moment, the devil himself appeared in the form of Jeonghan, a curious look at the obviously affectionate hold the pair were in.

“Your boyfriend and you are cute,” he said, directing his gaze to Joshua. Seungcheol held Joshua tighter despite the latter’s attempts to escape.

“H-he’s not my b—”

“Thanks,” Seungcheol interrupted coldly, glaring at Jeonghan. Jeonghan snickered and walked away.

Joshua turned to Seungcheol. “Why did you agree?” 

Seungcheol merely glared at the place that Jeonghan had been standing in. “He’ll leave you alone faster this way.”

“But what if I don’t want him to leave m—” Joshua quickly stopped himself before he could finish whatever he was about to say. 

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes. “Watch out for him, he’s a sneaky devil.”

 

Joshua obviously failed to take Seungcheol’s advice. How else did he get stuck in this situation? 

Right now, he was stuck in a bathroom stall with Jeonghan. Oh, and did he mention it was the girl’s bathroom? Just great.

How did this happen, you ask? Well, Joshua had been watching Jeonghan from the corner of his eye during study hall, who’d been asleep. Then Jeonghan woke up and in his drowsy state accidentally entered the female restroom. Joshua quickly followed after him, hoping to drag him back out when they heard voices outside and Joshua quickly pulled Jeonghan into an empty stall to hide.

Now Jeonghan was fully awake and looking at Joshua with nothing but mischief.

“You’re surprisingly bold,” he said in a low voice.

Joshua rolled his eyes. “Try to watch where you’re going next time, hm?”

Jeonghan smirked. “You were watching me the whole time, weren’t you?”

Joshua’s face dusted pink and he backed away, although there wasn’t much space in the cramped stall. Jeonghan noticed and crossed his arms boastfully.

“What to do now, prez? I’m stuck in a stall with a cute guy. I’m pretty sure you know where this is heading.” He took a step towards Joshua.

Joshua gazed wide-eyed at Jeonghan. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” he whispered. Great, he was back to stammering again. 

“Shh, they’ll hear you,” Jeonghan murmured against Joshua’s ear. 

Joshua looked at Jeonghan’s frame for a moment. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that this was a bad idea, but he suddenly recalled Seungcheol’s words about how he was always a pushover when it came to Jeonghan, and for some reason that gave him the motivation to do what he did next.

He yanked the front of Jeonghan’s shirt towards him and pulled the latter into a direct kiss. He wished he could see the look on Jeonghan’s face, but this was just as pleasing, especially because Jeonghan’s lips were much softer than he’d anticipated. He sank onto the toilet seat, pulling Jeonghan down with him. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s neck and shoulders as the the other sat in his lap, kissing back with just as much force. When they finally broke away, the look of shock on Jeonghan’s face mirrored Joshua’s state of mind.

“I’m not going to ask why, but I do want to know if this was your plan all along,” Jeonghan finally breathed, his cheeks flushed and shirt ruffled where Joshua had yanked it. 

In truth, Joshua had no clue why he’d done it either, but he wasn’t going to deny the fact that he’d enjoyed it very much. A bit too much, really. He chewed on his lip, trying to think of a plausible way to explain what he’d just done.

“I wanted to show you I wasn’t a pushover?” he finally reasoned, although the explanation made zero sense. Jeonghan snorted and positioned himself more comfortably on Joshua’s lap, causing the other to gulp.

“But don’t you have a boyfriend?” Jeonghan pointed out.

“What—oh, you mean Cheol? No, he was just pretending to get you off my back. We’re friends.”

Jeonghan’s eyes had that sly glint in them again, and Joshua knew he’d started something he couldn’t just take back. Although, he didn’t really want to. And when Jeonghan leaned over to steal his lips again, Joshua readily complied.

 

“Where were you? You nearly missed the meeting!” Seungcheol exclaimed, taken aback by Joshua’s unusual tardiness.

Joshua averted his eyes, the memory of what he’d done earlier fresh on his mind. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“By the way, Jeonghan literally gave me the most prideful little smirk I’ve ever seen on my way here. I wanted to punch him.”

Joshua’s ears perked up at Jeonghan’s name and Seungcheol noticed, fixating his gaze suspiciously on the latter. “Do you have something to do with it?” he asked.

Joshua fidgeted, unsure of how to explain something that didn’t even make sense to him. Finally, he pulled Seungcheol closer so that nobody could hear what he was going to say.

“Okay, so I may have…accidentally kissed Jeonghan. On the lips...twice.”

It took a moment for the words to register in Seungcheol’s brain but when they did, he was by no means calm about it.

“YOU WHAT?!” he shouted, causing a few students to glance at them.

“Shhh! I said…well…I kissed him. And don’t go attacking Jeonghan about it because I started it.”

“Wh-when?” Seungcheol stammered in bewilderment.

“Um—so during study hall—in the girl’s bathroom—”

Seungcheol nearly combusted at those words. “I don’t even want to ask...”

“Look—I don’t know why either…it just sort of happened..."

"But it’s a one time thing, right?” he interjected, still shell-shocked by Joshua’s words.

Joshua looked down. Did he want it to end just like that? 

“Um…”

Seungcheol groaned. “That devil actually managed to taint my Joshua. What do I do…”

Of course, Jeonghan, hearing the commotion, approached the pair with his head held high.

“Hey prez,” he said. Joshua raised his head in surprise while Seungcheol glared once more at him.

“J-Jeonghan?”

“Are you free this weekend?” he asked loud enough for the people in the vicinity to hear.

The question as well as the confrontation between the two opposites sparked a collective interest between the students watching. They all looked at Joshua, awaiting his response.

“Um…yes…” Joshua replied softly.

A few students excitedly murmured amongst each other.

Seungcheol, meanwhile, was not letting up.

“For what? Are you going to take him somewhere dangerous?” he interrogated.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t take my boyfriend somewhere dangerous,” he answered casually.

This time, almost everybody dropping by the conversation gasped. 

“B-boyfriend?” Seungcheol repeated in astonishment.

Joshua’s face was redder than a tomato as he interrupted, “U-um, Jeonghan—c-can we talk about this later?” 

Jeonghan nodded. “I’ll text you,” he said with a wink before walking away, leaving everybody dumbfounded. Immediately chatter broke out.

“Did he just say text—”

“Boyfriends?”

“But isn’t he always bothering the president?”

“Oooh~”

Joshua buried his face into his hands. “That idiot…”

Seungcheol sighed, all the fight leaving him. “I give up. But if he makes you cry, you better dump him right away or I’ll make sure it happens.” Joshua nodded, still embarrassed. 

It took quite a while before he agreed to go public about his relationship with Jeonghan, and even longer to get Seungcheol to approve, but in the end, it all worked out somehow.

Being student body president was quite a fitting title for Joshua, but being Jeonghan’s boyfriend sounded just a bit better.


End file.
